gtafandomcom-20200222-history
De Santa Residence
Michael's mansion is a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto V. Located on Portola Drive in Rockford Hills, an affluent residential neighborhood in Los Santos, San Andreas, Michael lives here along with his family. The house first appears in the mission given to Franklin Clinton by Simeon Yetarian, Complications. Description The property contains a pool, hot-tub, and tennis court, where Michael can play tennis against his wife. Attached to the house is a two-car garage. The interior is made up of three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, and a large living room, kitchen, and doors to garage/outside downstairs. The house is built in the Spanish Renaissance style, a style that is very popular in Beverly Hills. Regardless of which protagonist you are playing as (Michael, Franklin or Trevor), the gate will open for the protagonist that the player is using. This is Michael's only primary safehouse. Each time Michael appears in the house, certain family members will appear. For example, there will be times Michael will enter the house and find Amanda in the kitchen drinking, sunbathing outside near the pool or doing Yoga, or relaxing on the couch inside. The next time Michael appears in the house, Amanda might not be around, instead, Jimmy De Santa might be masturbating in his bedroom. However, Tracey De Santa very rarely appears in the house; when she does, she will often be found sitting on the staircase leading upstairs or on the couch. If Michael approaches her, he has the option of giving her $50 when she asks for money. At other times, Tracey can be heard having sex in her room behind a locked door. On occasion, it is possible to walk in on Amanda in the bedroom making use of a vibrator, which she proceeds to throw at Michael. The house was given to Michael after making an "off-the books" deal with FIB agent Dave Norton in 2004. Residents De Santa family *Michael De Santa - Husband/Father *Amanda De Santa - Wife/Mother *Jimmy De Santa - Son *Tracey De Santa - Daughter Staff *Eva - Maid *Carlos - Gardener Vehicles Parked Here *Michael's black Tailgater (customizable) *Amanda's red Sentinel (customizable) *Tracey's yellow Issi (customizable) *A gray Bison (this vehicle is here until Marriage Counseling when it is used) *Jimmy's BeeJay XL (this vehicle is here until it is repossessed by Franklin in Complications). *Michael's red Premier (appears after Did Somebody Say Yoga? until Caida Libre, replaces Michael's Tailgater. Can be customized) *Jimmy's Whippet Race Bike *Michael's Scorcher *Player's choice vehicles (must be parked in the garage). 2 maximum. For reasons unknown, if the player switches to Michael and he is at home, his Tailgater will often be parked on the street outside the gate, rather than in the driveway. Other vehicles may crash into the car when trying to drive around it. Mission Appearances GTA V *Complications *Father/Son *Marriage Counseling *Friend Request *Daddy's Little Girl *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Minor Turbulence (mission start only) *Bury the Hatchet *Fresh Meat *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown *The Big Score (Subtle Only) Interactions When Michael is in his house, he may find his family in the middle of various activities, including: *Jimmy in his bedroom playing videogames and insulting other players. *Amanda drinking whisky in the kitchen (if Michael talks to her, she will insult him). *Tracey playing a dancing game in the TV room. *Jimmy looking for food in the refrigerator. *Amanda or Tracey sunbathing outside the house. *Jimmy and Tracey cursing each other and storming off to their rooms. *Amanda in her bedroom, masturbating using a Dildo. *Tracey sitting on the stairs drunk, and calling Michael "a horrible father" (Michael has the option of giving $50 to her. If he does, she will call Michael "the best father ever"). *Jimmy inside his bedroom, telling a friend he could "lose weight" if he wanted to. Michael cannot enter Jimmy's room because the door is locked. *Similarly, moaning sounds can sometimes be heard coming from Tracey's bedroom. Michael cannot enter her room either because her door is also locked. Only after Reuniting the Family: *Jimmy in his bedroom doing exercises. *Tracey in her bedroom, studying in her computer. *Amanda drinking a fruit juice in the kitchen. *The family siting at the kitchen table, talking about ordering a pizza. *Jimmy on his computer in the kitchen table, creating his job resume (If the player looks closely at the screen, they will see a Lifeinvader profile of Niko Bellic). *Amanda and Tracey entering the house with shopping bags, and saying that Michael is the "best husband/father in the world". *Amanda doing Yoga outside the house. Bugs/Glitches *Early in the game, some players may witness Michael's family members standing on top of furniture, notably on the sofa and kitchen surfaces. They will also somehow start cloning. Leaving the room and going back will result more clones spawning. Also, random pedestrians (such as constructions workers) will be walking around the house and leaving. Abusing the glitch will cause the game to freeze. *Possibly due to a spawn glitch, Michael's Tailgater will sometimes spawn in the middle of the road outside the Mansion's driveway entrance, regardless of where Michael left it. NPC cars may sometimes crash into it in an attempt to go around it. *If Michael sits on the couch while members of his family are also seated, they will sometimes vanish from the house. *If a car pulls out of the driveway or if there is a void spot, a vehicle of the family may randomly spawn. *Due to a spawn error, Jimmy may sometimes spawn in the middle of the street next to his Whippet Race Bike in front of the entrance to the driveway. He will be frozen in place and will not react unless he is harmed, after which he will mount his bike and ride away. *There is a glitch when Tracey tans in the sun (near the pool wearing a red bikini). If Michael earns a two-star wanted level, Tracey will get up and run away to avoid the police's pursuit. After losing the wanted level, Tracey will return to her position. The glitch happens when Tracey De Santa may get stuck in the floor, under the chair that she was tanning on. *The player is able to use weapons in the house if Michael enters the house via the garage. *If Tracey is in her room, and Michael earns two wanted-stars, Tracey will get up and run away to avoid the police's pursuit. If Michael loses his wanted level, Tracey will walk into the bathroom and spawn in her room. *A way to get into the house as Franklin or Trevor in free roam is to climb onto the roof of the house or the garage. Switch to another character and quickly switch back. You should spawn inside the house, but you cannot exit the house unless enter the house with Michael. (Tested on Xbox 360) *There is an extremely rare glitch which allows you to enter the house as Franklin or Trevor without having Michael leave the garage door open. Simply shoot around the house with a pistol (tested as Trevor with the silenced Combat Pistol), and after Michael calls you to stop, shoot the front doors repeatedly with the gun. One of the doors might swing open. However, as soon as you enter the house again as Michael, the glitch will deactivate and might not work again (You can still enter the house as Franklin or Trevor before switching to Michael). While in the house, the player cannot interact with anything except the residents and the living room TV. *Another way to get in the house as Franklin or Trevor is to simply enter at the same time as the family members (for example, Jimmy will most often go inside after finishing his cycling exercise), and once this is done, it will work the same way as the aforementioned glitch. *Michael's mansion can be accessed in Grand Theft Auto Online. Park a car next to the garage and access the roof by climbing on top of the car. When you are on the roof of the garage, jump on to the small metal balcony (this may take several attempts), open up your phone and choose "job list". Enter a job and then exit. When you respawn you should be in Michael's mansion. Trivia *Whenever Michael enters the house, he will shout a variety of random lines saying he is home. A quote often used when he enters the house is "Honey I'm home!", or "I'm home if anybody gives a shit" and many more. After completing Reuniting the Family, the comments tend to be more optimistic, and he might remark "Big daddy, in the house!", "Daddy's back, bitches!", or "Hey, your dad's back!" *Michael can interact with Jimmy, Amanda and the house cleaners if the player presses right on the D-pad when near them. When he does so, they will respond to him kindly or disrespectfully. Before the mission Reuniting the Family, Amanda usually responds to Michael with sarcastic remarks such as "I wonder where I went wrong". After Micheal's family move back in, the tone of the conversations becomes a lot more positive (and even romantic). Jimmy usually responds respectfully to his father. If Michael interacts with Tracey, however, she will not respond. The house maid and cleaners do not respond when interacted with since Michael usually tells them "Keep doing what you're doing". *After completing the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael's family will leave him and the house will become very untidy. Pizza boxes can be found scattered around the house and picture frames will be dropped on the floor. The player can also find "Fuck you very much" written in lipstick on the mirror in Michael's bathroom, suggesting he dismissed his maid. After the mission Reuniting the Family, the house returns to normal with Eva appearing again. *In the mission Daddy's Little Girl, Tracey reveals that Michael's house was used to shoot a pornographic movie the previous year. *After completing the mission Meltdown, a Meltdown film poster will appear next to the door of Michael's bedroom. *After Bury the Hatchet, a FlyUS ticket can be found on a small table near the ladder at the front of the entrance. It is possible that this ticket is Michael's plane ticket from the same mission. *Michael will be able to use weapons in the mansion if a wanted level is earned. However, it is impossible for him to kill his family, as aiming at them will stop his weapon from firing. *The window in the bathroom can be opened by Michael. *If Trevor or Franklin fires a weapon at Michael's mansion, Michael will call them and angrily tell them to stop shooting at his house. *If Trevor or Franklin steals Tracey's Issi, Amanda's Sentinel, or Michael's Tailgater, Michael will call or message them to return the vehicle. This occurs even if the player drives a stolen vehicle of the same type into Michael's drive. *Outside of missions, Franklin and Trevor are able to enter the mansion if Michael leaves the door to the garage open. *The radio station playing inside the mansion is Lowdown FM. *It is also possible to save any random vehicle on the driveway of Michael's house that the player (as Michael) has stolen by parking that vehicle on the driveway, switching to Trevor and/or Franklin and then back to Michael, with the same vehicle still parked on the driveway. Sometimes, the same vehicle that the player has taken (as Michael) will be parked outside the gate if the player, after taking a vehicle switches to Trevor and/or Franklin and back to Michael, if the latter is in his house. This is possible if the player switches back to Michael from Trevor and/or Franklin without getting killed or arrested when playing as the latter two. *Missions that start at the mansion usually have their trigger point located in front of the garage, rendering the garage inaccessible without starting the mission. As long as a mission trigger is in place at the house, switching to Michael or loading a game with him will usually place him somewhere else, such as in his car on the street in front of the house, or occasionally sitting the by mansion's pool. *If the player chooses to kill Michael, "For Sale" signs will appear outside the house and Michael's family will not be present. This suggests that they have moved away to get away from Franklin and possibly Trevor. *Strangely, the skylight above the stairs inside the house cannot be seen from the outside. *Multiple copies of a book titled 'Dadanaissance' can be found on the shelves at the rear end of the living room. The title may be a portmanteau of 'Dada' (an European avant-garde arts movement in the 20th century) and 'Renaissance' (a term commonly used to refer to the European Renaissance in the Early Modern era). This implies that one of the De Santas (possibly Michael) has an interest in the arts. *Another interesting book in the De Santa collection is titled 'Mountebank Gallery'. Historically, a mountebank was a quack medicine peddler who would advertise his medicines in public. Currently, the term refers to 'a person who deceives others, especially in order to trick them out of their money' (OED). Gallery Michael's House-Top-Down View-GTAV.png|Top-Down View. Pool55555.jpg|The pool/backyard of the house. MichaelAndJimmy-GTAV.png|Michael and Jimmy, as seen in the gameplay trailer. Tennis-GTAV.jpg|A screenshot of Michael's mansion during Beta. As you can see some things look different. Michael's Mansion.jpg De Santa House GTA V.png|The front of Michael's house and yard. Michael's home front.png|The front of Michael's house. MansionMichaelNieve.jpg|MIchael's mansion covered by snow. Videos Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Rockford Hills Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V